1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot arms and detecting devices having the robot arms.
2. Description of Related Art
Robot arms are used widely in many industries. To add functions, various functional devices are attached to the robot arm correspondingly. However, one functional device has to be detached from the robot arm first, and then another functional device is attached to the robot arm, this is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, a robot arm and a detecting device having the robot arm, which can overcome the limitations described, are needed.